Heaven's child
by Chi no ame17
Summary: A girl with her life ripped away and is forced into a new one is rescued by none other than Fairy Tail's strongest team. She has many secrets that she doesn't intend to share. sorry really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't need help. I'm fully capable of protecting myself. I have the power but being the heir to a fortune that I'm in charge and even got adopted for producing an heir for. My step-father insists I'm a delicate little flower; he couldn't be farther from the truth. I was living on my own on the streets after my dragon, Kahea, went missing in the year x777 when I was 11. I was then forced into the _Fiores Home for Girls_ when I was 16 and that same year I was adopted by Mr. Himmel the current mastermind of the largest construction agency in all of Fiore. That leads us to a year later, I'm about to be betrothed to some old geezer and there's a whole ball going on just for it. To protect me he hired a group of mages to protect me but I'm used to this now. I'm just hoping it wasn't those weirdos from Blue Pegasus, they were to….. Close.

I was snapped back to attention by my maid; Ingrid yanks the strings of my corset. "Ugh! I hate corsets!" She just giggles behind her hand. "Which dress would you like to wear miss?" I turn around to see her holding up two dresses. One was a peachy color and was silky and was plain. The other was a deep red color and was flowy and had a black sash around the middle. I look at both of them. I put my hand to my chin stroking my imaginary beard."That one." I point to the red one. She smiles as she carefully sets the peach one down. Once she has the buttons undone she holds it out so I can get in. She expertly buttons the back of the dress. I sit down on the edge of my bed, resting my feet before the ball knowing I would have to stand the whole time. "Here's your shoes miss." I look down to see my old worn down black converse. Me and made a deal that I had to act lady like during these type of events and wear the correct clothing but I can wear shorts, converse, and a tank under it all. It's not much but it connects me to my real self so I don't become like those stiff, spoiled people. I put my shoes on, tucking the laces into the tongue of the shoe so they won't fall out. Now for my least favorite part, hair. I sit down in front of my vanity, I watch as Ingrid walks behind me holding a brush. My unruly silver hair was a rats nest making brushing it nearly impossible, yet Ingrid manages to do it with minimal pain and hair lose. She was in the middle of putting my hair up in an intricate braid bun when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" I knew it would be a maid since they were the only ones that visited me. The door creeks open, "The master wants to see you immediately." It was probably something else he wanted to surprise me with last minute. I mean I only heard about the ball this morning! It was now dusk out; the ball would start in about an hour. I nodded "Thank you. Tell him I'm almost ready and will be there soon." He was always in his study so I didn't have to ask. "Yes miss." She quietly shut the door. I look at the mirror again noticing Ingrid has finished the bun. "Thank you." I smile at her in the mirror. She smiles back. "My pleasure miss." I stand up straightening my dress and head towards the study. Once I was standing in front of the door I stood there for a minute knowing I would have to put my act up again as soon as I walked in. I sucked in a deep breath and knocked. I heard a muffled "Come in," I slowly turned the knob and straightened my back. I walked in noticing there were four teens around my age and a blue flying cat. I walked so I was standing next to my step-father. "Navya, these are the mages I've hired to protect you." My step-father fake smiled at me. I nodded at the mages and curtsied. "Thank you for coming on such a short notice. I was afraid I would have to delay the ball!" Himmel stated while slightly leaned over since that's the most he could do. He was rather large and old. He stood up. "I must go, guest have started to arrive." He nodded and left. Once I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore I sat down in his chair relaxing. "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Erza Scarlett, and this is Lucy, Natsu, and Gray." She stated pointing at each person. "Pleasure to meet you." I smiled. "Don't forget about me!" the blue cat yelled out. Wait the cat just talked! I stared dumbly at him. "Oh and that is Happy." I smiled at him trying hard not to grab him and hug him to death. "So congrats on the engagement." I look at Lucy "Ya I'm just so excited to be given to some pervy old geezer just so I can have an heir to a company I wasn't even born into!" they all looked taken back by my outburst. "Oh so he didn't tell you guys that he adopted me just for this day and he couldn't care less about me?" I scoffed of course he wouldn't. "You don't want to be here?" I glanced at Gray. "of course not. I've got to go to the party, you might want to come to." I got up and started shuffling to the door. As I passed the stunned group a hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I looked to see it was Natsu grinning foolishly. "We'll rescue you!" I stared at him for a moment. "Eeehhhhhh? Seriously?" they all nodded. I was finally going to be free again! And it was all thanks to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone that actually reads this story! This is my first fan fiction and truthfully I was nervous to post this but seeing that people actually followed and favorite my story made it worth it! If you like my story please review and follow/favorite. Thank you to my 'editor/support team' kaido13569!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters just Navya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"We'll rescue you!" I stared at him for a moment. "Eeehhhhhh? Seriously?" they all_ _nodded. I was finally going to be free again! And it was all thanks to them._

"Are you okay Navya?" Lucy puts her hand on my shoulder. I look up at her confused. "Yeah I'm alright. I'm just so happy. I am finally going to be free from this hell-hole!" I feel something drop on my hand and realized I was crying I was so happy. I quickly wipe my tears with the back of my hand. "Do you guys have stuff you need to grab before we make our great escape?" I was practically jumping in excitement. "No we were planning on going back tonight. Is there anything you need before we leave?" Erza asks with a kind but strict voice. I thought about it for a minute. "Ya, hold on a sec." I walked over to the book shelf on the left side of the room and pulled a large tome off an old looking that was covered in dust. "What's with the old book?" Natsu asks looking over my shoulder to get a better look at it. I said nothing as I carefully opened the book to reveal that it was hollowed out. Inside of it was a large pouch, I took the pouch out and tie it to the sash on my dress. I close the book and put it back on the shelf. "What's in the pouch?" I look at Natsu. "Money." I turned to face the rest of the group. "Are we going to make a plan or…" As I was about to finish my sentence Natsu flings me over his shoulder shouting "I'm all fired up now!" he sprinted out the door and down the hallway towards the main entrance."Put me down! Natsu I can run by myself! We are going to be caught if we go this way!" All of a sudden he stopped and puts me down on my feet."Thank you." I looked at him to see he was smirking with one his of fists lit on fire. I look over to see why he's smirking. There in front of us was a large group of guards with their weapons drawn. I counted at least thirty. I moved so I'm in front of the group. "Do you know who I am? If you know than it would do you good to move out of our way." I stood up straight with my arms crossed while I glared at them with my grayish blue eyes. They backed down and started to put their weapons away when a tall, very muscular man with no hair and a short beard pushed his way through the crowd so he was standing in front of me. I immediately recognized him as the head of the guard. I didn't back down though. I couldn't if I wanted to escape. "Sorry Lady Navya but we are on strict orders from your father to not let you leave the house tonight." I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to use force but I didn't really have a choice. I crouch down into a fighting position as I see Natsu and Erza sprint into the group and take out half of them with just one blow. I stand up straight and fix my dress mumbling "I could've handled it." I cross my arms letting my hip pop out. Once Erza delivers the last blow successfully knocking the guard out, I hear a stampede of footsteps heading our way. "Come on! We have to go!" I grabbed Lucy's wrist and start running towards the door. _A few more steps and I'm free_. We all push the giant doors enough to squeeze through and ran. I stopped for a second enjoying the fresh air on my skin. "No time to stop they're right behind us!" I turn around to notice that Lucy was right and the group of guards was at the end of the hall coming quickly. I hiked up my skirt and start sprinting, trying to keep up with Natsu and Erza. After about twenty minutes of running we stopped to take a break. We were at the edge of a small town. "How far to the train station?" I looked to Erza who I've figured is the group's non-official leader. "It's about a ten minute walk from here." I nodded. The walk to the station was silent except for the sound of our shoes against the dirt path. When we arrived Erza went and got us our tickets for the next train that would be arriving in four minutes. I started pacing around, worrying that we would be found and I would be brought back. Or worse, I would accidently hurt one of my new friends. I was in the middle of my ranting in my head when I felt someone grab me and pull me into a tight hug. I look up to see Lucy smiling down at me. "Don't worry your safe with us. We won't let them bring you back." She let go and took a step back. I felt an arm go around my shoulders noticing that it's Natsu. "Ya because we are from Fairy Tail and we protect our nakama!" I slightly blush from how easily he called me his nakama, _I just meet them all today!_ "Thank you guys so much." I sniffled feeling tears forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before they could fall. I look up to make sure they didn't notice. They all seemed to be smiling kindly back. "Umm Gray? Where's your shirt?" he looks down then swears under his breath while looking around for said shirt. I smirked knowing that my time with this group of mages would never be boring. The train arrives just as Gray finds his shirt. We found an empty cabin and almost immediately me and Natsu fall victim to motion sickness. I have barely enough energy to register Natsu being punched in the gut successfully knocking him out right before I feel a sharp pain in my gut as the world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I would like to thank those who followed/favorite, sweetgirl457677, Zaphod Scotsman, and kaido13569, thank you! So next week I might be a little slow to update because I'm going to Maryland to see my grandma so just warning you now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail just Navya.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I have barely enough energy to register Natsu being punched in the gut successfully knocking him out right before I feel a sharp pain in my gut as the world goes black._

I was dragged into a dream, more like a memory that I never wanted to remember again.

~Flashback~

It was like every other night at the Woad house, Once Mary Woad or Mrs. Woad was finished with dinner the whole family would sit at the table in the dining room. There was no chair at the ends of the table because they believed that made the person who sat there seem more important than the rest. So Mrs. Woad would sit next to her husband, James or Mr. Woad, on one side while I sat next to their son, Jay, on the other side. We looked like a real family, talking about our days, laughing and smiling. Well except for the part where my hair was silver and theirs was dark brown. Even though we weren't blood related they took me in and treated me like their own. After dinner I went up onto the roof to look at the starry sky like I did every clear night when I heard a loud crash and a heart retching scream. I climbed through my window and ran down to the kitchen where I heard the scream come from. I saw a cloaked man standing over 's lifeless body and a pool of blood slowly growing out from a deep slash in her side. I started gagging from the smell and sight of all the blood. The man turns around and I notice a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me with a crazy gleam in them.

~End Flashback~

I was being shaken awake being pulled from my memory. "..vya! Navya! Are you alright?!" I look up sleepily at the person to see Lucy looking down at me with a worried expression. I look around the cabin to see that it's just me and her. "Ya, why do you ask?" I wipe the sleepiness from my eyes. "You were screaming. Was it a bad dream? You can tell me what it was about if you want. It might help." I stare down at my hands." I can't talk about it." I look anywhere but at her. "I'll be here if you ever want to. Oh we are at Magnolia by the way." She gives me a kind smile then holds her hand out for me. I cautiously grab it, she pulls me up and leads me off the train and onto the platform where Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy were talking while waiting for us. "You didn't have to wait for us. Lucy could've brought me to the guild." They all look back at me. "Of course we would wait for you guys. You're our friends; also I want to see your reaction to the guild hall." I roll my eyes at Natsu. "Well let's get going! We don't have all day!" They smiled and we set off to the guild hall. Natsu and Gray were in the back arguing with Erza in the front leading the way, me and Lucy in between them chatting. I feel a weight suddenly drop onto my shoulder; I make a small shrieking noise and look over to notice Happy on my shoulder trying hard not to laugh. I sigh putting my hand to my face to hide the blush forming from my embarrassment of making such a girly noise. "Go ahead and laugh cat." I feel him let out a lot of air then he burst out laughing saying how "I am such a wimp". He bent over holding his stomach and he finally got off my shoulder and stopped laughing he looked back at me to see that I was glaring at him with a dark aura around me. He whimpered and flew over onto Natsu's shoulder hugging his neck and burying his head into his hair. "Scary!" he yells making Natsu flinch while pointing at me. I don't even try to hide it I just turn around and keep walking noticing Lucy in the corner of my eye giggling. I notice a lack of arguing so I listen harder to what Natsu and Gray were whispering about. "She's just like Erza!" I hear Natsu groan "Not another one!" I let my aura slip away and I start to relax. I couldn't lose control again. I can't hurt my friends. When we finally arrived at the guildhall I felt my jaw drop. It was HUGE! It slightly resembled a castle. I felt a finger on my chin closing my jaw. I turn and give a grateful look to Lucy. I barely knew her but I already felt so close to her. We walk through a gate that had two sculptures of what I assumed were fairies. The courtyard was quite large but my gaze went immediately to the two large doors in front of me. I was about to push the one closest to me open when Natsu runs up and kicks them open "We're back!" I was dragged in by Natsu "And I brought a new member!" I stopped in my tracks, I never agreed to join. They never even asked! "Potential." I mumbled knowing Natsu would hear me. "Hey Flame-brains! We all brought her!" This of course started another argument between the two. I was expecting Erza to step in but when I found her she was fully immersed in a piece of strawberry cake. I turned and looked back to Natsu and Gray to notice Natsu was about to punch Gray in the face and no one seemed bothered by this! Next thing I knew Gray went flying and knocked Ezra's cake onto the floor. She got this scary calm look. "Gray, you shall pay for destroying my cake!" She summoned one of her swords and tried to strike Gray's shoulder. I was so busy watching Erza chase Gray around the guild to notice a chair flying through the air. It hit the back of my head immediately causing my dark aura to return. I slowly turn around to see Natsu staring at me shocked. "S...sorry Navya!" I cracked my knuckles. "Too late for that Natsu." My aura was replaced by a smirk. He got a goofy grin plastered onto his face; I can't believe I was going to actually fight him. But he threw a CHAIR at me! Started walking towards him having to weave between the crowds of people fighting that just suddenly appeared. He met me half way and immediately tried to punch my head. I quickly ducked and jabbed his stomach, neck, and shoulder causing him to collapse. I bent down checking to make sure he was knocked out and not dead. I put two fingers to his neck feeling a strong pulse. I slung his arm over my shoulder and stood up. I noticed everyone was staring at me. "Ummm. Hi?" I was suddenly surrounded by a large group of people asking me legit questions and some very personal questions like was I dating anyone, am I straight and someone asked about my past. I stood there stunned by all the questions and people. I was saved when a woman with long white hair and a maroon dress pushed through the crowd "Leave her alone! She's obviously uncomfortable!" Everyone except the woman sat down and started talking to their friends. "Hi I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira." She held out her hand, "Hello Mira, I'm Navya. It's a pleasure to meet you." I tell her while shaking her hand. "So would you like to join the guild?" I thought about my past experiences with guilds. But then again this guild isn't anything like those guilds. "I would love to but I need to speak with the master first." She nodded. "Of course! His office is up the stairs and on the left." I nodded my thanks as she took Natsu off of my shoulder. I followed her directions and ended up in front of a large wooden door. I knocked on the door; I heard a muffled "come in!" I slowly opened the door expecting to see a large, terrifying man but instead saw a small old man with barely any hair behind on a large desk. I walked in closing the door behind me. "Sit down child." He gestured to a chair sitting in front of him. I sat down awkwardly. "Hi I'm Navya Raina Mereson. I would like to join your guild. But there's something I should tell you first."

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the cliff hanger! Even if it was a bad one. But thank you for reading and for being awesome! Please review, favorite, follow ummm keep reading…. Oh please tell me what you think or what I should fix. Any questions? Pm me! Soo goodbye my lovely readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy! Chi no ame17 here! I would like to thank those who read this by giving you yet another chapter! I know I'm just that awesome of a person. If the chapter isn't enough follow or favorite or do both and I'll give you a shout out like these four lucky ducks. Special thanks to Zaphod Scotsman, kaido13569, sweetgirl457677, and colorchanger! Let the story begin! Or well continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairytail that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I DO own Navya and now the Woads but Jay is only half mine.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Hi I'm Navya Raina Mereson. I would like to join your guild. But there's something I should tell you first."_

- **Lucy's pov** -

When we walked in through the guild doors Natsu dragged poor Navya into the middle of the room yelling "We're back! And I brought a new member!" I rolled my eyes at Natsu's antics and walked over to the bar. I sat down on one of the stools near Cana. "Mira can I have a milkshake?"I asked the kind barmaid. She gave me a small smile, "Of course!" She walked into the back to prepare my order when I saw Gray flying straight towards Erza and her cake. He narrowly missed Erza but knocked her cake onto the floor. I cringed knowing that he was doomed. Erza got up looking eerily calm. "Gray, you shall pay for destroying my cake!" Right after saying this she summoned a sword and tried to strike him. This of course was a sign to the rest of the guild that they could fight as well and a huge fight broke out as normal. I looked around to try and find Navya. She was standing where Natsu left her and she was watching Gray and Erza, well she was until a chair flew towards her and hit her in the back of her head. She immediately had a dark aura that she had before on our way here and she turned around to find the source of the thrown chair. I heard a glass cup being set down behind me on the bar so I turned to see my milkshake. "Thanks Mira!" she smiled and I handed her the jewels for it. I turn back around to see Natsu standing in front of Navya with his signature grin. I take a long sip of the milkshake. I notice that Navya wasn't scared but was actually smirking! Natsu threw a punch towards her head and I was about to yell at him to stop but Navya quickly ducked and jabbed him in his stomach, neck, and shoulder. He collapsed onto the floor and she bent down. I couldn't see what she was doing between the people's legs and those who were unconscious. She stood up and she was supporting Natsu. This caught people's attention. Navya was quickly surrounded by people that were asking thousands of questions. I saw Mira walk out quickly from behind the bar and into the group. I couldn't hear what she said but everyone quickly dispersed. I turned back around, finishing my drink. I left the cup on the counter and walked over to the booth where Erza was sitting. I moved into the seat across from her. She had her head on the table mumbling "such a waste of a perfect piece of cake…" I got up and moved to sit next to her. I started rubbing her back. "You ok Erza?" she shook her head keeping it down. "If you want I'll get you another piece of cake." I knew that was the only way to snap her out of it. Her head shot up and she had on a large smile. "Really?" I nodded smiling at her childness. I turned looking for Mira but noticed she was walking up to the infirmary carrying a passed out Natsu. I got up and looked to Erza. "I'm going to check on Natsu" she nodded with a knowing smirk on her face causing my checks to burn up. I quickly walked to the infirmary upstairs with my head down hoping no one would see my face. When I reached the door Mira was just leaving. "Is he alright?" she smiled. "He was just knocked out." I felt my shoulders relax. "Oh can you get Erza another piece of strawberry cake? I'll pay for it." I gave her the jewels. "Sure thing." She walked passed me and I slowly opened the door, peeking my head in. I saw Natsu sleeping on a cot towards the middle. I quietly walked in and sat down in the chair next to him. I looked at his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I went to move a piece of his hair when his arm shot up and grabbed my hand. I shrieked feeling heat creep up my face. "What were you doing?" he groggily mumbled. "I was...Uh…You had hair in your face. I was going to move it." I looked down hoping he wouldn't see my face. I realized he still had my hand and my face turned redder if plausible. I ripped my hand out of his grip making him look at me worriedly. "Are you ok Luce? Your face is bright red! Are you sick?" He reached out to feel my forehead but I shot up making the chair to scoot back. Natsu brought his hand back. "I'm fine. Just a little hot. That's all." I put on a fake smile. He looked at me skeptically. My smile faltered for a minute and I was terrified he noticed. He smiled "Alright!" He sat up and started getting off of the cot. I moved so I was in the doorway. I noticed on the other side of stairs Navya came out of master's office with him following behind her. I looked back to see Natsu right behind me smirking. I turned back to the master and Navya. "Listen up brats!" he waited for all eyes were looking up at him. I saw Navya look towards me and Natsu and she got the knowing smile Erza had on. My checks lit up again. "We got a new member! Navya Mereson!" There was a deafening cheer and I heard someone yell out "Party!" There was another roar. I walked up to Navya and Macorav. "Hello master!" He nodded his greetings then went back to his office. "Congrats Navya! Did you get your mark yet?" She shook her head. "No I was just about to." I grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to the bar where Mira was already getting the stamp out for her. When we got to the bar I let go of her wrist smiling at her. "Uh thanks Lucy. I think." She smiled back then turned to Mira who was also smiling at her. "What color and where?" Navya put a finger on her chin thinking."Hmm. Can I have it in between my shoulder blades and in silver?" Mira nodded. "Of course!" Navya turned around moving her hair out of the way and Mira placed the stamp on her back. When she took it off there was a shiny, silver guild mark. "It's so pretty!" I squealed. She turned around. "Thanks Mira. Really? Are you sure it doesn't look weird?" I nodded vigorously. "Absolutely! Do you want to borrow some of my clothes? I can go get some so you don't have to wear that dress." I look down at her tattered red dress. She held up a part of the skirt inspecting it. She let it slip out of her hand. "No it's ok. I have clothes under this. Is there a place I can change?" I nodded "Ya just follow me!" I lead her to the infirmary. "Do you need help with the back?" she looked at the ground. "Yes please if it's not too weird." I close the door, "Of course not." I quickly un- button the back and she shimmed out of it letting it fall to the floor. She wore a pair of jean shorts that went to her mid-thigh, a black and silver corset with a grey tank top under but you could only see the straps and a little of the bottom. She had on a pair of black, worn out converse. "It's great to be out of that." She laughed making me laugh. Once we both stopped she picked up the remains of the dress and ripped a long piece of fabric of and put it through her belt loops, throwing out the rest. She saw me watching her knowing what I was about to ask. "As a momentum." She smiled. "Come on. They probably started the party already." I opened the door and indeed there was a party in full swing. There were already two people passed out drunk at the bar. "Oooo I'm going to get a drink!" She ran off and was at the bar in a matter of seconds. I laughed at how excited she got. I walked over and sat down on a stool next to her. "Anything to drink?" Mira asked with her signature smile. "No thank you." She walked away to serve other people. "So Navya?" She sets down an already empty glass and turns to me. "Ya Lucy?" I turn to face her better. "You never told us what your magic was?" This got the attention of almost everyone around us. "Ya! But obviously she is strong." I heard someone from the group shout out. She casually took a sip of the beer Mira just placed in front of her. "I'm a heaven dragon slayer."

* * *

So that was NOT her secret! But how did you guys enjoy Lucy's pov? Did you enjoy the Nalu? Sorry if you were waiting for the reveal of her secret that was introduced in the last chapter that ended up not being revealed. Sorry! Don't hate me! I just felt that would make it harder in future chapters. Thanks for reading all the way! Here's a brownie! Please review, pm, follow, favorite, ummm. Oh ya! I MIGHT be asking for oc's later on. Idk yet but I'll let you lovely people know! Please review if you think Navya should be paired with anyone. If I don't get any she will be paired with no ones! Keep being awesome! Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

**You lucky bunnies! Two chapters in one day! I think that deserves a round of applause! Especially since I'm writing this at three in the morning but I probably won't update this in a while cause my internet is down right now and if your reading this that means that it is up so…YAY! I realized in the last twelve hours (how long I've been awake) that internet is my best friend. I don't know what I should do without it but I ended up drawing and of course writing! So I would like to thank you lovely gooses for reading this and for dealing with all my grammar issues and my weirdness oh and for the original Fairy Tail characters being kinda ocish. A special thanks to those that not only read but actually followed and favorite! I am not typing the names down again today sooo ya. Sorry this is so long but you guys are just too awesome not to talk to!**

 **Disclaimer: I do own Fairy Tail…. Is what Hiro can say. I CAN say I own Navya and the Woads and Navya's secret**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _I'm a heaven dragon slayer."_

 **-Navya's pov-**

I take a long swig of the beer trying to stall the inevitable questions. I couldn't hear the murmuring anymore. I set my glass down and faced the crowd. Standing in front of everyone else was Natsu, a small young girl with long dark blue hair in two piggy tails wearing a dress, and a tall muscular man with black hair and LOTS of piercings on his face. I looked Natsu in the eye with a serious look. "Who was your dragon? Do you know where our dragons are? When did yours leave?" I glance at master's door hoping he would come out. "My dragon was Kahea. She went missing in the year x777. "I turn around to grab my glass and turn back around. I take a sip and notice that the tall, brooding looking one got closer. I set my glass down again since it was empty it was of no use. As soon as I turned around again all three of them stared at me expectantly. "Navya-san you only answered two of his questions." I looked at the little girl. "Please call me Navya. And I know, I meant to." The three all got shocked looks; apparently my answer wasn't what they were expecting. The man walked forward and turned his arm into a sword holding it against my throat. I smirked, he wasn't expecting the reaction and he got this really confused look on his face. "Nice to meet you Gajeel Redfox. I'm Navya as you know and if I were you I would turn your arm back." He stood there shocked for a moment than did as I said while backing up. "Now Gajeel son of Metalicana, the iron dragon slayer. Is that how you treat new members? You should learn from Wendy." I noticed many shocked faces in the crowd but I was used to it. I turned around and noticed Mira gave me another glass of beer sometime during the encounter that just occurred. I guzzled it down and placed the payment for all three beers on the counter. I stretched my arms out hearing a satisfied pop from my shoulders. "I'm going for a walk." I stood up and pushed through the crowd and walked calmly out the door. Once I was sure the door was closed I sprinted out of the courtyard and through the gate. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I ended up in the middle of a forest in front of a huge tree. I didn't want to be found anytime soon. There would be too many questions that I don't want to ever answer. I quickly climbed the tree so I was on one of the highest branches. I was expertly balanced between two very thin branches. I was hoping I didn't have to show my knowledge this soon. Sharing what my powers were was inevitable but the questions. The damn questions! This is the reason why I always used to isolate myself. I could smell a familiar scent coming closer. I move down a few branches so I can see a little better. As I thought, I saw a head of pink hair running closer and closer. I jump down from the tree landing in a crouch. I quickly stand up and start sprinting in the opposite direction of where I saw Natsu. I jumped over protruding roots and dodged branches. I turned around to see Natsu only about five feet away. "Navya! Stop running!" I scoff. "Not running. I'm sprinting!" I took off even faster only to see a blur of blue and pink fly past me. "That's cheating!" I try to stop but I end up sliding on a leaf and falling on Natsu causing him to fall. I notice Happy was in a bush upside down with his tail in the air. I slowly look down to see Natsu staring at me; I felt a small blush creep up when I realized our position. He was flat on his back and I was on top of him with my head on his shoulder. I quickly got up and brushed off my legs. "Why were you chasing me?" he stands up not bothering to get the dirt off of him. "You know why." I put on my best innocent face. "No I don't. Please inform me." He narrows his eyes making him look extremely serious. Nothing like his usual self, so I decide to act serious too, I drop the innocent crap and let my face become emotionless. "You never answered my question. Do you know where our dragons are?" I stare at him trying to decide if I should answer seriously or with a joke. "Even if I did know I would never tell you." He steps forward. "So you do know!" I roll my eyes. "I never said that I was speaking hypothetically. Now please leave me alone. I have too much to think about to answer your questions." Without waiting for an answer I turn around and started walking away half expecting him to follow but luckily he stayed where he was probably too confused by the big word I used. I ended up running out of the forest and through the town to the beach. I sat down and took off my shoes and socks. I placed my socks in my shoes and left them there since no one else was here. I walked into the ocean to where it was up to my ankles and started looking for shells. I found a few half clam shells and a piece of glass but that was about it. I walked back up to my shoes and grabbed them not wanting to get sand in them and walked back into town. I was carrying the three shells and the piece of glass in one hand and my shoes in the other. I found a trash can and disposed of the glass. I decided that my feet were clean enough so I put my socks and shoes back on. I made my journey back to the guildhall where I hoped things have cooled off. I walked into the guild and no one bombarded me with questions, which was a good sign. I sat down at the bar and set the shells down inspecting the insides to see if they were good enough to use for a necklace when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Lucy standing next to me. "Are you ok? You left kinda abruptly." I looked back at the shells. "Ya I'm fine, I just don't like many questions in the first place but questions about dragons always make me the most uncomfortable." She nodded "They are just really worried about their parents." I sighed. "It's not their fault. It's because of my…..problem." I looked at Lucy deciding I would make the necklace form her. "Do you need a place to stay for now?" I stopped what I was doing shocked I forgot to ask about that. "Yes I do. I can't believe I forgot to ask earlier." I face palmed, she put her hand on my shoulder. "You can stay at my apartment for now if you want." I look up at her. "You sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." She nodded. "Of course its ok I got plenty of room!" I smiled tiredly. "Thank you so much." "Your welcome! I'm about to leave right now actually." I gave her the ok sign suddenly tired. I stood up and yawned. She giggled. Once we got to the door way she yelled "Night!" and there was a few responses. We walked in silence to her apartment. When we got to a regular looking building across from a canal she walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. We went up the stairs and into her apartment. She showed me where the bathroom was and told me I could sleep in her bed. "No you're already doing so much I'll just sleep on the couch." I just wanted to sleep. "Are you sure?" I nodded "positive." She handed me a pillow and a blanket. I walked back into the living room and put the pillow down and unfolded the blanket onto the couch. I laid down and allowed sleep to claim me pulling me into another memory.

* * *

 **Sooooo a little bit of her secret right there! I'm so tired. It is 4:40 am ish so ya. You guys are awesome! Please pm me or review or both. Please follow and favorite. If you like keep reading and sorry if the story got a little boring but eh gonna happen. Sooo bye my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So today is my second day without internet and I feel so bad that I can't post for you lovely people. Oh I'm sorry if me calling you lovely is weird but I feel like it's the right thing. :P I would like to give a special thanks to those who read this. I would also like to thank my ipod for having downloaded music so I don't go insane. Thank you x2 for those who follow and favorite this story and I apologize if my story sucks or if my grammar is bad but I usually write these things around midnight like I am right now. And I forgot to say earlier, aloha! So please enjoy another chapter of this lovely story you lovely people!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Fairy Tail in my imagination. I do however own Navya and the Woads!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I lay down and allowed sleep to claim me pulling me into another memory._

I dreamt of nothing. I didn't even know I was alive, that is until I heard Lucy screaming. I immediately jump up grabbing the closest thing I could find that could be used as a weapon. It ended up being a shoe. I ran to her door, flinging it open. What I saw was not what I was expecting. Natsu and Happy were curled up on Lucy's bed and Lucy was standing in front of them yelling. "Get out Natsu! Why are you even here?!" He cracked open an eyelid. "Luce can you quite down? We are trying to sleep." He closed his eye again and almost immediately he started snoring. Me and Lucy both sweat dropped. "That was quick." Lucy made a squeak noise and jumped a good foot in the air. I chuckled making her cheeks tint red. "Why do you have a shoe?" I look down at the shoe. "Oh I heard you scream and I came to see if you we alright and I grabbed the closest thing to a weapon, which by the way I need to stop at a few stores today." She looked back at my face then back to the shoe. "But what were you going to do with a shoe?" I sighed. "I don't know! Throw it at the person? Slap them with it?" At that exact moment Natsu let out a large snore. I got a brilliant idea that brought an evil grin on my face. Lucy seemed to have the same idea because she had an identical grin as my own. We both crept up onto the bed so we were in arms reach of him but Lucy was a little farther back than me. I slowly raised the shoe with the sole facing Natsu. I brought it quickly down and it made contact with his cheek. It made a loud slapping noise and he immediately shot up grabbing my wrist and flipping me over so he was on top of me. I made a shrieking noise bringing Natsu's attention to me. He raised a hand to his cheek where the shoe hit him. "What was that for!" he asked in a whiny tone. "You had umm a spider on your cheek and it was about to bite you so I killed it." He looked at the shoe in my hand than back to my face. "Thanks." He got off of me and I immediately stood up. "Lucy do you have any clothes I can borrow?" She nodded smiling. "They might be a little big for you though." I saw her glance at my chest. My face turned bright red. "It's fine." She goes to her dresser and starts grabbing clothes. I notice Natsu is still sitting on the bed. "What are you still doing here?" He looked at me confused. "I'm waiting for you and Luce so we can go to the guild together." I stared at him for a moment. "We might be a while. Why don't you wait in the living room for us? He didn't stand up until I glared at him and he practically ran out into the living room. I dropped the glare and turned to see Lucy smiling and holding a pile of clothes out. "You remember where the bathroom is right?" I nodded. "Thank you." I walked out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. I quickly closed and locked the door. I set the clothes on the sink and I looked into the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess and my corset was crooked. I turned it all the way around so I could see the strings. I quickly un did the knot and started taking the string out. When I finished I pulled it off reveling in the ability to take deep breaths again. I took off the tank top and looked at the clothes she gave me. There was a pink bra, a blue plain tank top and a pair of very short black shorts. I quickly slipped them on, tying the make-shift belt around my waist so it slightly drooped down on the right side. I found a brush in one of the drawers and ran it through my hair. Once I was done I picked up my clothes and placed them in a hamper near the door. I walked out and into the living room. I heard a loud gasp. I looked up to see Lucy staring at me with a hand over her mouth. "You look so good in that!" I looked down at the outfit. I thought I looked ok but not good. "Thanks I guess. Do you have shoes I can borrow? I don't think my sneakers would look good with this." She quickly went into her room and emerged a few seconds later holding a pair of flip-flops. I slipped them on surprised they fit. I was actually surprised the whole outfit fit me. The tank top hugged me in all the right places and amazingly the bra fit too. The shorts weren't too tight that I had trouble walking in but they still clung to my legs. I noticed a lack of noise. "Where did Natsu and Happy go?" I started sniffing the air seeing if they were hiding or something weird. "They said we were taking too long so they left without us." I shrugged. "I was planning on just getting breakfast then I was going shopping." Lucy grabbed a pair of flats and slid them on. "I'll go with you if you want. I can show you all the good stores. Also I need to grab a few things." I thought about it. I really would need help around since I've only been here for a day. "That would be awesome! You ready?" She nods. "Great! Let's go. I'm starving!" she laughed and we walked out of the building. We walked next to the canal and Lucy walked on the edge balancing so she wouldn't fall in. "So I don't think you told me, what magic do you use?" She looked over to me. "I'm a celestial wizard." She had a proud look on her face and a hand resting on a pouch on her hip. "No way! I've never meet one before! That's so cool! Can you show me one of your fighting spirits later?" she gives me a big smile. "Of course!" We walked in silence for the rest of the way. It wasn't uncomfortable though. When we got to the guild me and Lucy walked to a booth where Natsu already had a pile of plates in front of him and he was in the middle of shoveling down another. He didn't even stop to say hi, he just made a grunting noise. "What would you like to eat?" I didn't really care as long as it was real. "Just order for me." She nodded then walked over to the bar telling Mira our orders. She walked back and sat next to me. "So how do you like Fairy Tail so far?" I sigh remembering the incident last night. "It's very crazy. But it's welcoming and fun. I think I'll enjoy it here." I fold my arms behind my head and lean back closing my eyes. I relaxed until I heard a clatter of plates and the smell of food. I snapped my eyes open and lean forward seeing a plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast with a glass of orange juice. I immediately dig in finishing it in a matter of seconds. I start chugging the juice but I notice Lucy is staring at me with a shocked expression so I start drinking it normally. When I finish I set the empty glass down. I burp extremely loud, I put a hand over my mouth and I feel my cheeks turning red. "Excuse me." After a few seconds of it being completely silent at the booth we all burst out laughing. I fall onto my side on the booths seat holding my stomach. "Why… are… we… laughing?" I managed to say in between laughs. I saw Lucy wiping tears from her eyes still smiling. "I have no idea." I took a deep breath to calm me down. Once I fully stopped laughing I sat up and brushed off my shirt. I place the payment for my food and stand up. "You want to go now Lucy?" she nodded "I'll go give Mira the money, you can wait here." I nodded as she grabbed the jewels I placed on the table. she went up to the bar and handed Mira the payment. I looked over to Natsu to see he resumed stuffing his face. I rolled my eyes and walked over to meet Lucy half-way. "Can we stop at a weapons store first?" I look at her in the corner of my eye as we walk out of the guild and onto the road. "Sure! I only know of one though. Is that alright?" I nodded, "Of course it is!" We walk down the road getting stares and cat calls from men. When we pass through the town's center I stop in my tracks staring at a person standing in front of a store. He slowly turned around and I dropped to my knees. I covered my eyes with my hands and started crying. _I thought he was dead. How can he be here?_ I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I hear two voice talking back and forth. I feel another hand rest on my head. I slowly look up and I see none other than Jay Woad looking at me with glossy eyes.

* * *

 **Hey! Who was expecting that to happen? Not me! Well at least not until I thought that this chapter need a little something to make it exciting. Did it work? So Jay is back. What will happen next? I don't know. Continue to read, follow, favorite, pm, review. Oh and there are 122 veiws and only two reviews. Get your butts in gear! If you review I will read one of your stories. Hows abouts that? So continue being awesome my lovelies! Please let me know what i should fix or if i should continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. My computer along with word is being stupid and i am about to give up on this story. This is literally the third time i have typed this damn thing. I am running out of ideas and if i could really use your guys help. please review or pm me with ideas and i will take it into consideration. if i don't get any i will just abandon this story even though that is one of my biggest pet pevs when someone just gives up but i'm really at a lose here. So without further adue let Navya's story continue.

Disclaimer: Do i really have to do this? You guys are smart. Sooooo what's the point?

* * *

Of course i thought he was dead! That night the villagers carried out three bodies that were burnt beyond recognition. If i knew he was alive, so many things would be different right now. I slowly stood up looking at him. This can't be real, i am probably still sleeping. Ya! I'm just sleeping and this is a very realistic nightmare. I Pinch myself so hard it breaks skin, i wince, i look back to Lucy to see she is looking at me with mild shock but mostly encouragement. I look back to Jay, back into those eyes i know so well, that haunted my dreams, that still do. I start to feel a weight getting heavier by the second in my chest. I knew it all too well. I was feeling the guilt of the incident all those years ago all over again. "Why did you come here?" I question him earning a confused look from both him and Lucy. "I heard you got adopted by some sleeze and then was rescued by Fairytail so i came here to see you again. I thought you would be happy." I backed away from him. "Well you were wrong. You shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't of come here."I mumble the last part looking down at my hands. I look to him then to Lucy. I couldn't stand hurting my friends again. I have to stop this now. I turn and sprint as fast as i can towards the forest. I keep running until i can barely stand. I made it to a clearing surrounded by huge trees and the clearing was filled with tall grass that went up to my knees. I fall down to my knees trying to catch my breath. Once i have it under control i stand up collecting my powers for the spell my dragon taught me just in case i ever was the reason my friends were killed or harmed. i closed my eyes and focused on my powers. "I must protect those i love before myself I hereby give my life for their safety. Activate Heaven's sacrif-" I'm not able to finish the word due to someone running into me forcing me to fall over and stopping the spell. "What the hell?! Didn't you see i was busy?" I look up to see Natsu staring down at me very seriously. "What were you doing?" He asked in an extremely calm but serious tone that was unlike his usual self. "Protecting my nakama." He grabbed my wrist in a vise like grip. i struggled to try to free my arm. " ?" I look up to see his eyes were covered by his hair making him look even more serious. I fall to my knees with my arm still being held. "From me." I looked him in the eye and gave him a sad smile. I closed my eyes and focused on another spell. "Heaven dragon"s secret art, expulsion" I felt all my magic well up in my gut then when i felt i was about to explode my magic flew out of my body in a gold shock wave. It caused Natsu to go flying and a few trees to fall over. The grass around me was burnt away. Everything started to fade to white around the edges. I started swaying on my knees and didn't even put up a fight. I fell down not feeling the pain of the rocks digging into my skin. i closed my eyes and let myself be dragged into the nothingness.

* * *

Hey sorry iif this was dark i just am having trouble with it so i am drawing from my emotions and yada yada yada. So i won't continue this story if i don't have any ideas. i will abandon it even though i hate the idea of doing that but i can't continue if i know it sucks. i apologize if this story is horrible or if this chapter was bad. i also apologize for it being so short. Please review. i wont be able to do this without help. I will give it a week and then if there are no ideas i will post saying that i give up on it. sorry i truly am. TT-TT


	8. Chapter 8

**So i only got one review but it's ok because, well reviews really help. I really hope i continue reading this story. I would like to thank all of those lovely people who recommend my story on instagram or other social media sites. I do not have an instagram though soooo ya. Huge thanks to Wanderstar, colorchanger, sweetgirl457677, Zaphod Scotsman, and kaido13569! And a shout-out to Wanderstar, i will definitely use your advice. thank you sooooo much for reviewing! Now without further ado the story! Well disclaimer THEN story.**

 **Disclaimer: I will never in my life own Fairytail, EVER. I just own the plot and oc's.**

* * *

I was floating in pitch black. No signs of anything living besides me. Unless I'm dead and this is my afterlife, stuck floating around with nothing but my thoughts.

I hear a loud swoosh behind me. I attempt to turn around to find the source but it is a lot harder than i thought it to be. There was a loud, deep chuckle. I immediately stopped all attempts at turning around. I knew that chuckle anywhere. I grew up hearing that chuckle, it was my mothers chuckle. I feel a large claw wrap around my stomach and gently turn me around.

Staring at me was Kahea, my dragon mother. Her body was a shimmering gold and her belly was a silver similar to my hair. Her eyes were such a dark blue they almost look black. They were kind but filled with years of wisdom. 

She looks exactly how i remembered her. I realized that if i really am dead than that could only mean...

I broke into tears and Kahea pulled me to her chest holding me with one arm.

"What's wrong child?" I sniffle, slowly calming down at the sound of her heavenly voice.

"I died, so if your here then you must be dead too," I wipe my tears away and look into her eyes. She has an amused and concerned look in her eyes however that works.

"You really believe you are dead?" I look at her confused.

"Wait, we aren't dead? Then where am i?" i look around again and notice absolutely nothing other than us.

"We are in the dragon realm. When you released your powers i transported you here." Her expression loses all hints of amusement.

"Why did you bring me here?" I looked up at the area above us now noticing small specks that must be stars. "And why is it so dark?"

She chuckled again and stroked my head carefully with a claw. "I needed to tell you something of great importance. And it's dark because it is night time."

I make an 'oh' face just before my checks turn light pink. "Soooo what is it you have to tell me?" i can barely contain my nervousness. She wouldn't bring me here for just anything. i yawn suddenly tired.

"We will rest tonight, tomorrow i will tell you what i have to tell you." She looks down at me with a look of motherly affection and i smile weakly back. I feel her wings snap out and push down sending us up. We keep flying up until I see what i thought to be stars were actually caves with a glowing orb in them. We pass one of them and i notice a large body with red scales. i could feel heat radiating off of him. That must be Igneel. At the next cave Kahea stops and carefully climbs in. She lays down curled up with me held against her chest with one of her arms. I snuggle closer letting the feeling of comfort and warmth envelope me. I feel my eyes growing heavier and heavier until i cant hold them open anymore. I let sleep claim me hoping that when i wake up Kahea will still be here.

TIME SKIP ^-^

I slowly open my eyes feeling a warmth that i haven't felt in years. I look up to see Kahea still sleeping with her head next to mine. Except her head was about the length of me in heels. I slowly climb out of her grasp and up onto her head like i used to. I climbed until I was over one of her eyes. i lightly poked her eyelid seeing it twitch. i ducked back so if she opened an eyelid she wouldn't see me. I felt something snake around my ankle and lift me up. I make a small shrieking noise while giggling.

"I surrender! I surrender! Please let me go!" I was trying to sound serious but it didn't work out sense i was laughing my butt off the whole time.

"Let you go, eh?" i realized my mistake too late. I shrieked again as she let go of me and let me fall into her open palm.

"Is that a human i hear?" I look up to see the red dragon from last night. I'm almost positive it's Igneel. I climb out of Kahea's hand and walk so I'm a few feet away from me. He has a mischievous and curious gleam to his eyes, I found where Natsu got it.

I bow then stand up straight. "Hello, I'm Navya Mereson, I'm Kahea's daughter. I'm guessing your Igneel? You remind me a lot of Natsu." His eyes light up in happiness when i mention Natsu.

"Is he ok? He is safe right. Has he found a mate yet?" He stoops down a little obviously very concerned about his son.

"He is fine, still rushing into fights without a plan, I suspect he has an eye for someone but he doesn't currently have a mate." He seems to take it in. He then nods as if accepting my answers.

"Please tell him that I love him and that I didn't want to leave him. Oh and tell him to be a man and ask her out already. I have to get going, it was nice meeting you Navya." He nods and fly's away. I notice the area outside has gotten a lot brighter. The area was like a huge cave with walls of pure onyx. The light reflected off of it and light every space giving it a golden light. It was beautiful. I feel a warm gust of breath on my back.

I talk without turning around. "It's beautiful." I turn around to see her looking out appreciatively

"It really is" She gets a strange look in her eye, kind of like she is trying to remember something but its just out of her reach.

"So what is it that you had to tell me?" She turns her gaze to look at me and i notice that she is sad.

I walk up to her and put a hand on her snout. "Please tell me. I can tell you dont want to, that your trying to hold it off as long as possible. I need to know this. Please." I drop all hints of amusement and try to make my voice as serious as possible.

Kahea sighs. "You know me too well, can't keep a thing from you. So as you know I am a Heaven dragon, and you are a Heaven dragon slayer. I protect the heavens from any possible threats and i also rule over some other dragons and well..." She pauses to look at me to see how i am reacting so far.

"What other dragons?" She slightly winces making me realize she was hoping i wouldn't ask that.

She looks back out into the cave. "Do you notice how there are no caves next to mine? How they are all under mine?" I look out to notice that she was right. No other caves were at this level. The closest was Igneels but even his was under Kahea's. It all snaps into place. I feel a shocked expression come over my face.

"Your the..the q-queen of all of them?" I wave my hand indicating all the dragons flying around the cave.

She nods with a grim expression on her dragon face. "I am sorry for not telling you before."

I hug her head. "I understand you would have told me if you could. Please continue." She nods

"So you realize that makes you the princess correct."

I freeze for a second. I get a goofy smile on my face. "Cool! I'm a fricken princess!" I pump my fist into the air.

She smiles kindly at me. "So since you've sacrificed yourself for your friends it unlocked the final barrier in you. And yes that means you did technically kill yourself but your magic protected you in a way."

I slowly understand what she is saying. I really hope she isn't going to say what i was thinking.

"You were always meant to have extreme power, and it is about to manifest in you. Many people will take notice in you and some already have. Navya you are going to be the next dragon queen."

* * *

OH MY JELLY BEANS! i have such a creative imagination that i didn't even see that coming. I hope that the writing format makes things easier to read and comprehend. I would like to say this one thing... BLEEP BLOOP! sorry i'm extremely weird and i'm tired and hungry and UGH! i'm starting high school in less than two weeks sooooo ya. Hope your world and life is wonderful! Goodbye my LoVElieS! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! It's been a while hasn't it my lovelies? Not like some ridiculous amount but like a week or something.(Probably not but eh) So I am sorry for not updating earlier and leaving you on that little note. I know the way I left the story made it sound a bit cliché but trust me I got a faint idea on how to make it NOT cliché. Whelps I will not restrain the words of my story any longer!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

 _"You were always meant to have extreme power, and it is about to manifest in you. Many people will take notice in you and some already have. Navya you are going to be the next dragon queen."_

I stare at Kahea for a good minute before I register what she said. "Dragon mom say what now?"

She chuckles while visibly relaxing. "You are going to be the next dragon queen. Not to us real dragons though."

This makes me extremely confused not helping with the shock of the little tid-bit she just dropped on me. "Care to elaborate? Or do I just get to guess?"

She gave a giant sigh that made my hair fly over my shoulder. "I was the queen of my generation, you will rule over your generation."

I realize she isn't just going to tell me so I start thinking about it, when I finally get what she means I feel very dim in not realizing it sooner. "Soooo I'm going to be the queen of the dragon slayers?"

I look up to see her nodding with a slightly proud expression. "It won't be like a kingdom in your world, everyone will be across the world. They will however be able to tell they have a new leader. And if you ever need them they will appear."

I look down at my hands noticing I'm wearing long sleeves, I look at the rest of my outfit to see the sleeves stop at my elbows and my shirt goes around my neck. Both are a silver color while I have a long flowing skirt with a gold under skirt and a silver, see through over part. ( **I don't know what its called)** My shoes were gladiator sandals that look to be made of golden thread. "When did I get changed?"

I look up to see Kahea chuckling at me. "You just now noticed you are wearing different clothes?"

I nod, "Well there aren't many mirrors around here sooo. Now on the how?"

She is now full out laughing at my reaction. "It is like the spirit world, you can only come here if you are a dragon or if you are wearing something from here."

I face palm, "You are avoiding my question."

I make a pouty face and she scoops me up into a hug. "I used a spell similar to requip magic to change you into it."

I sigh in relief. "Good. I'm the only one aloud to see any of me that is usually covered in clothes. What are we doing today?"

She releases me from her embrace and I notice she has a sad look in her eyes. "You are going back today. I only had to tell you about your fate and give you something then you are going home. Which reminds me."

She walks to the back of the cave and I follow her feeling that is what she wanted me to do. She stops in front of a medium sized box on a podium. "What is that?"

"That my dear daughter is the dragon gem. It has been passed down from each dragon ruler. It glows when in the presence of anyone with dragon powers besides a royal. Go ahead and open it."

I slowly walk up to it and push the top open. Inside was a necklace with a gem the size of my fist hanging off. It was completely flat but not thin and it was a rainbow of colors and was translucent. "Its beautiful. Are you sure it's me?"

"Of course I'm sure it's you. You are my only child, the only other living creature with my powers. Put it on already! It wont bite you."

It was my turn to laugh. I gently grab the chain of the necklace once I calm down and slide it over my head. There was a bright glowing coming from the gem and I felt power surge through my veins. "Should've asked this earlier but why is it the perfect size for me when all the other rulers have been dragons?"

"That is because it grows to fit the next ruler once the old ruler chooses one."

I make an 'oh' face, "Makes sense."

I turn to face Kahea in the eyes. "Your time here has come to an end. I must send you back now."

I instantly burst into tears, "I don't want to leave you again!" I run up to her and hug her leg.

"I don't want you to leave either but this world is not kind to humans, after two days you start to die. I could not deal with that just for my selfish desires."

I hug a little tighter. "I love you mom. I don't blame you for leaving me, I know you didn't want to."

She bends down and nuzzles my back. "I love you to my darling daughter."

I climb onto her back and grab onto her neck so I don't fall off. "I'm ready, lets hurry."

She quietly nods and walks to the opening of the cave. She jumps out letting us free fall for a few seconds before she snaps her wings open. We head back to where I woke up yesterday. "I think you should know that a day here is a week in your world,"

I nod even though I know she can't see it. I don't say anything because I'm to scared I would burst into tears again. She stops in the middle of the large space. I gently push off her back and float past the top of her head. I slowly keep floating until she gently grabs onto me and turns me to face her. "I will miss you mom."

I sniffle slightly and she gets a very sad look in her eyes. "I will miss you too Navya. I love you and always will. I will never forget about you."

I wipe my eyes refusing to cry again. "I love you too. I can promise you I will never forget about you for as long as I live."

She pulls me to her in a quick embrace and I notice that I started to glow. "Bye!"

I feel like I'm being pulled and squished at the same time. If this is how Lucy's spirits feel whenever they are summoned my heart goes out to them. I close my eyes tightly against the sudden sight of sunlight. "Owww"

I landed on a large rock face first. I stand up and quickly dust off my clothes. I make sure I still have my necklace on. I brush off a piece of dust from it. I look around at my surroundings to try to figure out where I am. I turn in a large circle realizing it's the same clearing from that night. I am at the edge of the clearing and what I thought to be a rock is actually a tree stump that was cut smoothly by my power release. I try to get my bearings but I have no idea which way to go. I walk to the middle of the clearing and sit down. I might as well relax while I wait for someone to happen by.

It didn't take as long as I hoped. Five minutes tops. I heard about three people running towards me. My necklace started glowing, first very dim but it gradually grew until I had to look away. I looked up to see Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel standing in front of me while huffing. "Uh hi. Long time no see."

* * *

 **Hi ho my lovelies! Bad ending sorry! Not the last chapter just to be clear. I was thinking about starting another story 'cause i gotz many ideaz. Review, read, favorite, follow, eat chicken (Unless vegan or vegetarian), BE HAPPY! Bye my lovelies and enjoy life!**


	10. Chapter 10

p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Oh my dear cheese nibbles! I'm so sorry guys for not writing sooner! Life has just been so hectic especially since I just started high school and now it is my Christmas break and ugh I'm just sooo sorry! It's fine shun me! I deserve it! I feel so horrible! Well since you guys went so long with nothing here's the new chapter./span/p  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I stare at the three dragon slayers looking at me with wide eyes. "Sooo are you gonna say hello or anything?" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I stand awkwardly under their gazes that didn't let up from my poor attempt of trying to lighten the mood. I sigh knowing what they are thinking. " Guys, I'm so sorry for scaring you with me disappearing for a week and stuff."/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I mumble while looking at my feet. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I feel two rough hands land on my shoulders causing me to snap my head up. I see Natsu looking me dead in the eye wit one of the most serious looks I have ever seen on him. "That's all you have to say? We thought you were dead!"/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I look back down feeling embarrassed and guilty. "I know that I have scared you all with my disappearance and I know nothing I say can take back what you guys have felt but for what it's worth I am truly sorry."/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I quickly wipe away the tears forming in my eyes. I take a deep breath to calm my feelings. Natsu's hands leave my shoulders, I look up quickly to see him smiling his reckless smile like nothing has happened. "As long as your here now everything is alright."/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I smile back at him and move my gaze to Gajeel and Wendy. I grasp my hands behind my back. " So what did I miss?" I say in a jovial voice./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Natsu and I start to head back to the guild knowing that the other two dragonslayers would follow. Natsu folds his arms behind his head, " not much everyone was worried about you to really do anything./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I didn't know they cared about me that much. It was strange, but kind of exciting. I turn to Gajeel while walking backwards," so why are you being so quiet?" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" He gives me a mini glare, "can't I be quiet if I want to?" I snort making him angrier. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Not without a reason! Did you miss me Gajiy? Or did you miss the quiet while I was gone?" With each statement he gets angrier./div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" He crosses his arms, " I was just thinking that I have seen that necklace before." He makes an angry hugging noise. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I grab the necklace at the mention of it. While still keeping the smile on my face I turn around only giving him an 'oh' to acknowledge him. For the rest of the walk to the Guild no one talked. /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Upon arriving to the front door of the guild me and Natsu proceeded to kick down the doors at the same time getting everyone's attention. "I'm backkk!" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•.*•/div  
div style="font-family: MarkerFelt-Thin; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; text-align: -webkit-auto; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thanks for reading this I will try to update more frequently. I would also like to apologize for any grammar mistakes because I'm writing this on my iPod. Thanks to my favoriters and followers! (I know favoriters isn't a word but deal with it!) and please comment, favorite, follow, etc and I will see you all later! Goodbye my lovelies! /div 


End file.
